Cicatrizes
by FelWatch
Summary: Hipótese sobre o que aconteceria se Elizabeth houvesse recusado, pela segunda vez, o pedido de casamento do Sr. Darcy.


**_Nota do Autor: _**_Fanfic feita do nada, portanto perdoem-me pela falta de criatividade; de qualquer maneira, espero que gostem._

* * *

><p>— CICATRIZES —<p>

* * *

><p>Ela dissera-lhe que não.<p>

O Sr. Darcy levantou os olhos. Ao seu lado crescia o grande _hall_ de Netherfield; a luz solar entrava livremente pelas vidraças, e a isso os móveis e as paredes luziam, produzindo a mais bela matiz de um dourado leve de riqueza majestosa; flores davam cores e ares perfumados em seus vasos gregos, numa organização sublime, caprichosamente arranjados sobre móveis de madeira que cresciam aqui e ali sustentando ainda mais o ouro do aposento; os lustres de cristal luziam em pontos prateados; os divãs, cujos colchões e adornos lustrosos amoleciam, atribuíam um tom de casualidade e descanso; os tapetes, de um verde e creme leves que coadjuvavam a cena, abafavam os passos, deixando a sala imperturbável; tudo isso na mais magnificente simetria, com enfeito, um dos mais belos cômodos da propriedade!, sem dúvidas!

Um escudeiro aproximou-se em pontas de pés; estacou, inclinando-se um pouco:

— Os preparativos vespertinos para o chá estão completos.

Como Darcy não respondia, ficou ali ainda um momento, antes de enfastiar-se segurando um bufar grave e abalar para onde pudesse amaldiçoar aquele homem em paz e segurança.

Mas o pobre Fitzwilliam Darcy estava demasiado imerso em seus horrores para responder educadamente. Retornara a pouco das cercas de Longbourn, abalado que mal se tinha nas pernas, oscilando entre períodos de Romantismo...: conjecturou voltar, jurar que a amava novamente, com mais flama e mais argumentos; depois se enraiveceu: quis arruinar sua vida e família, apagar o seu nome de sua memória; então se apiedou: a culpa era dele, e apenas dele! Tal qual fora a sua tolice!

Voltara a Longbourn com desejos, imagens e cenas de declaração; esperava de Elizabeth a melhor das reações depois de tanto esforço, depois de tratar a todos tão bem em Pemberley, depois que a jovem Bennet soubesse tudo que ele havia feito por si, pensando apenas nela e em como ela ficaria feliz ao saber que aquele homem, que se mostrara tão arrogante e individualista, pudera fazer tudo aquilo porque a adorava! A sua angústia, então, era a mais profunda, sua felicidade destruída por uma única palavra, engrandecida por explicações que lhe traziam peso à garganta, os argumentos dela faziam com que ficasse difícil respirar, e o seu olhar — antes belo, o que lhe mais atraía entre seus dotes — faiscava e tornava à sua mente, retirando-lhe o ar aos poucos, comprimindo seu estômago, enquanto a voz de Elizabeth soava aos seus ouvidos desfalecendo-o lentamente como o aperto de uma serpente. Como podia ela julgar que tudo que ele havia feito eram artifícios para conquistá-la, como assim era o dinheiro? Não estava fingindo... Mesmo assim alegou que não poderia ficar ao lado de tal homem e fazê-lo feliz, ainda disse que sua imagem fora maculada por atos irreversíveis mesmo que ele lhe desse a felicidade; ela não podia retribuir o que ele achava que a dera; embora fosse muitas vezes agradecida pelo casamento de Jane, ainda fora culpa dele e de seu cego orgulho. Muito obrigada, Sr. Darcy, mas adeus e boa sorte.

Não pôde aguentar mais. Levantou-se. Veio, a passos duros, à mesinha de três pernas, envidraçada, onde, sobre uma toalha branca e florida de rendas, pousava o jogo de chá vindo da China, branco e liso, meio enfeitado com desenhos de ramagens florais. Despejou o chá — derramou para fora — a mão tremia. Adoçou com o açúcar — deixou cair grande porção e a colher. Não prestou atenção a esses detalhes. Ainda tomou um gole do líquido doce.

Pousou. Olhou em redor. Tudo irritava. Tudo lhe parecia patético e zombeteiro. As cortinas fartas e translúcidas, as almofadinhas e tecidos de cretone, os papéis de parede uniformemente distribuídos entre as colunas, o divã onde ela sentara quando a mais velha fizera-se enferma!

Houve um estrondo.

Os escudeiros vieram para o _hall_ de pronto. Encontraram o seu senhor ao chão, palpitando, a sua cadeira caída ao seu lado, mais à frente; o vidro da mesa fora estilhaçado e brilhava em vários pontos; o jogo caíra e quebrara também, e o chá fervente queimava a mão esquerda do patrão, fumegando ainda; a outra mão, com a qual ele agarrara, por algum motivo, os vidros, sangrava enquanto ele fazia penetrar os estilhaços apertando a força do punho, curvando-se sobre sua figura miserável; sofria sem nada dizer como o homem orgulhoso que era.

— Foi um acidente.

— Entendo.

Bingley observou a mão direita do amigo, enfaixada às pressas, os fiapos de pano manchados de sangue, deixando transparecer um pouco os profundos cortes.

— Ainda dói? Devemos levar-te imediatamente a um farmacêutico, ou coisa da espécie...

— Não seja tolo; esse ferimento não merece tamanha atenção e cuidado — replicou o Sr. Darcy sem olhar o amigo nos olhos. — Mesmo assim estou partindo; não pretendo estender minha estadia em Netherfield por não mais o suficiente para que as malas estejam feitas e a carruagem montada.

O amigo fora chamado de tolo, mas conhecia bem os motivos da revolta súbita. Não disse nada; quis tranquilizá-lo, murmurar bons conselhos como ele fazia, mas não fora capaz de encontrar as palavras. Deixou-o. Dali há horas partia a carruagem: caminho mais longo, sem passar à frente de Longbourn; e nisso contemplava o Sr. Darcy as cicatrizes físicas e mentais que aqueles meses e atos maculavam.

O Sr. Bingley devaneava numa de suas salas de estar quando um criado, depois de bater algumas vezes à porta, entrou.

Que era?

A Srta. Bennet.

Bingley sorriu muito.

Qual delas?

... Elizabeth Bennet, senhor.

O proprietário de Netherfield recebeu-a na mesma sala, encontrando-a com as saias do vestido sujas, uma película de suor a pairar sobre a pele e o cabelo um pouco desmanchado, meio frisado, formando ninhos.

— A que devo o prazer, Srta. Bennet? — interpelou o Sr. Bingley, sorrindo para ela. — Gostaria de algo para beber?

Elizabeth, que ainda estava aos arquejos, sorveu grande quantidade de ar, e, com um ar meio desesperado, meio alarmado, de pressa, inclinou-se sobre o Sr. Bingley e disse, com a voz embargada:

— O Sr. Darcy está?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews, por favor; gostaria de saber o que acharam (:<em>


End file.
